After The Break Up
by kzone07
Summary: "I would lie and say that your not on my mind...no matter what I say, I'm not over you"


**Quick One Shot.**

* * *

It's been a year since Carly and Freddie broke up from a serious relationship. He wasn't a hero and he never fought a taco truck. She just accepted him for who he was and his smile went up to his ears, but that was yesterday, because today marks a year of what was supposed to be a happy ending.

* * *

Freddie sat slyly on his bed. He buried his face on his hands and breathed heavily as thunder struck the grey sky.

It was nine in the morning but the mood and the sky says nine in the evening.

Freddie stood up and opened his closet; he stared at it for about five minutes when he decided to wear a white v-neck shirt.

He walked pass by his computer and grab yesterdays jeans.

He entered the bathroom.

* * *

Mrs. Benson was busy preparing breakfast for Freddie, it was a Saturday and it means that she will be having her shift at St. Agony all day.

There was toast, eggs, bacons, a glass of milk and a bowl of vitamins all of which were sugar and MSG free.

Freddie walked inside the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Mrs. Benson said her good morning and she started rambling about all the things that she has left Freddie. Food for lunch to dinner, first aid kits, numbers of every security agency, fire departments, hospitals and all the people who live in the whole Bushwell building.

Freddie only nodded when a drop of silence took over.

Mrs. Benson heaved a sigh and she said slowly reaching to him "I know its rough but please don't do anything that will hurt you"

Freddie didn't move and he gave another nod and he turned around and smiled at her.

Mrs. Benson smiled back but she was unsure of whether he should believe him or not. It was too hard to read his son this past couple of months and she didn't try to ask too much and just waited for Freddie to tell her but he hasn't said a word and she is freaking out but she has to control her emotions and motherly battle mode, because that was what the parenting magazine said.

"Let them tell you there problems and don't push too much for they will rebel on you"

* * *

Freddie sat at the couch as her mom left.

It was a Saturday and it is raining, Freddie looks around and wonders how it would be different if Carly was here.

She would be all sweet and would start playing soft music and he will be making hot cups of chocolate with a dozen of marshmallows on top and they would both sit down and just be in each others arm because they both know that any moment from now Sam would walk in and start whining about them being together.

But they wouldn't mind, because it is Sam and there is no changing Sam for who she is.

Freddie shook his head of the thought and wipes his face off with that smile.

He quickly stood up and took the black leather jacket that was resting on the counter.

He exited his apartment and looked at the door in front of him.

* * *

Lewbert was screaming as Freddie passed by him, he was cursing nowadays and a lot of the people living in that building are complaining.

The rain had stopped but there were puddles all over the street.

She loves rain puddles.

She would jump at them and she would splash him with the water and he would be annoyed but she will quickly come over to him and embrace him with a smile across her face.

He hates that smile; it was his weakness and for what ever reason he could still see it in the back of his head.

* * *

He took a cab and asked the man to drive him anywhere.

At first the man looked at him suspiciously but then he did what he asked him to do.

He was dropped off at restaurant that had a weird French name, he couldn't read it but he knows she can.

She was really good with French and she would always say it to him in a very French fashion.

She used to teach him that language because he knows nothing about it and he wasn't interested to learn it before but because of her, he started learning it and he always fails at it.

* * *

He didn't enter the restaurant for he is aware that another wave of memory might flashback again, so he started walking.

There were hotdog stands, ice cream stands and a painter who is doing a portrait of an old lady.

He looked at it and there it was again.

He remembered Carly wanting a portrait picture of herself and she asked him to draw it for her but he was too lazy and he flopped himself on her bed and asked why she wanted a portrait of herself in drawing form.

"Because I want to give it to you, to remind you that I will always be there for you even in pencil form"

And he sat up and moved his hands in front of his face and made a camera clicking sound and he said smiling "There, I now have your beautiful face inside my memory, is that okay with you?"

And she quickly flopped herself beside him and she whispered "I love you"

"I know you do" and he started poking her side and she fought back and her laughter echoed through the four walls.

* * *

Droplets of rain is starting to fall again, he quickly ran towards the nearest place that had a roof on it.

He was half soaking when he found a cover, it was the local theater and he knows there were memories of her in it too.

But he tried not to remember any of it.

He turned his head to see the movies that were currently showing, there was action, romantic comedy and drama, but one thing caught his eyes.

A poster of Ryan Gosling.

He gave a snorted laugh as a passer by looked at him.

She thinks his handsome, she always does.

He never gets jealous of this since he is very open with his own crushes.

But she does, she hates to hear him say crush and her name not being address by him.

She was the jealous type, but in a cute way.

He actually loves it but there was this one moment that really got to his nerves.

He was yelling and she was yelling. Both of them were trying to out word each other.

He defended himself and told her that she was just a friend but she didn't believe him.

There was silence in the room and both of them were facing the other direction.

He hated things like this, things that would make him snap and would hurt her.

But it only took him five minutes.

He sat beside her and he stared at a small; stuffed teddy bear in front of him and said "you know, I don't think that bear deserves this kind of silence"

He breathed heavily and said "I'm sorry, I should have told you about Marian, she's in our AV club and she's not actually into boys…" and he paused and smiled "She's actually more into girls"

"Then why is she holding you like that" She asked

Freddie held her hand and gave it a small squeeze and he asked "Do I act like a girl? Because she thinks I'm a girl"

Carly darted her eyes at him but he gave her a smile and she said "Do girls have beards, because you have one"

Freddie smirked and said "Can you tell her that?"

Carly didn't answer him instead she stood up and put on her coat.

He was confused and thought that made her even madder so he quickly said "Look I'm sorry, but-"

"Are you coming or not?" She quickly asked

"Where are we-"

"I'm going to show that chick how manly my boyfriend is, so ready your lips lady Benson" and she opened the door.

Freddie gave his signature smile and said "Fare enough!"

* * *

The rain had stopped and his phone started buzzing.

He took it out of his pocket and read the text message.

He quickly stepped out of the theater and hailed a cab.

* * *

He paid the man and said his thanks as he starts to walk to his destination.

He always likes walking a few more blocks away from his stop, it calms his mind away from things and he knows that he needed it this time around.

The door to the groovy smoothie was always the brightest of all the establishments in the whole block because T-Bo puts on Jamaican neon light bulbs.

Freddie crossed the street as another thunderous sound echoed through the whole sky.

He opened the door and saw a small amount of people drinking their smoothies in a rainy day.

It was easy to spot the people he was about to meet.

The two girls were sitting at a triangular table both sipping smoothies.

He quickly composed himself and started walking to their direction.

"Hey" He called out

"Fredwad!" Sam greeted with a nod.

"Hi" Carly said

Freddie then sat beside her blonde friend and grabbed a fries and asked "iCarly meeting?"

"Yes and don't get any of those, you didn't pay for them" Sam snorted

Freddie rolled his eyes and stood up and said "I'll buy my own and I won't share it to you" and he walked pass the two girls towards the counter.

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?" Sam quickly asked, her voice almost a whisper.

Carly slightly nodded her head and she said "I'll be fine"

Sam knew she was lying so she said "I know that kid still thinks of you, I swear he still does"

Carly only gave her a weak smile and she said "I don't think that he still thinks about me, but I hope he knows that I still think of him, everyday."

* * *

_**END**_

* * *

**A/N: A very quick one shot, wait I said that above. Anyway this story is inspired by Gavin Degraw's Not Over You. I hope you ENJOY.**

**And yes, I would totally love a review, so if you have time. drop me words and tell me how you hate/like this story. Thank you. **

******And Lastly, To the reader(s). ****Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are very welcome.**


End file.
